


reach for the stars

by spicysoo



Series: Anime AU's [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alien Biology, Catboy Myungsoo, Cultural Differences, Intergalactic War, M/M, Macross AU, Mecha Pilots, Teen Idols
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysoo/pseuds/spicysoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myungsoo is traveling the galaxy to accomplish his dream of becoming an intergalactic teen idol, while Sungyeol's just trying to make ends meet, even though he wants better. The two quickly find themselves wrapped up in an intergalactic war where idols and fighter pilots work together to protect the solar system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reach for the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MyungYeolPromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MyungYeolPromptMeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Sungyeol's a human pilot that flies a machine that allows him to take down aliens that want to kill humans/humanoids across the galaxy. Myungsoo, a cat hybrid from the planet Saturn, is an idol that fights these aliens with music. Together, pilots and idols work together to successfully protect the galaxy from harm. (Slightly based off the Macross series)

“Hey man, let’s take a ten minute break and then we can finish transporting these crates, alright?”

“Sounds good, I need some coffee anyway.”

Cat ears twitching at the sound of two men finally walking away, one of them most likely going to get coffee - something that Myungsoo couldn’t exactly place, especially since he had never heard of this ‘coffee’ before, the teenager could only give a sigh of relief when the sound of footsteps and conversation had eventually stopped. Positioning himself to push against the wood above his head to open up the crate he had been sitting in for the past couple of hours, curled up in a position that only a cat would find comfortability in, Myungsoo couldn’t help but jump out of the crate as soon as he witnessed light. Falling over due to his legs feeling numb, Myungsoo found himself leaning against the crate until his legs felt normal again, his tail twitching as he did so.

Looking around to see nothing but crates and mechanical equipment in what had looked to be some type of hangar, Myungsoo couldn’t help but wonder where he was. Especially since he was sure that he hadn’t been hiding long enough to be anywhere near Earth, let alone near that section of the galaxy. But figuring that he should look around to see which planet he was on and how he could get to the blue-green planet that he had always seen on his hologram system, Myungsoo had found himself walking around. Ears and nose taking in the sounds and smells around him, Myungsoo unable to stop himself from salivating at the smell of something that smelled like fish - Did this planet even have fish? Myungsoo didn’t know, but feeling his stomach protest at the fact that he hadn’t eaten anything in the past day or so, he couldn’t help but make his way towards where the smell was coming from. Body moving on its own accord until he was in front of a small grill with something that didn’t look like fish, but had smelled like it, he almost jumped out of his skin when someone suddenly came up behind him.

“Who the hell are you?”

Body tensing at the thought of getting sent home before he could even reach Earth to accomplish his dream, Myungsoo quickly spun around, apology passing his lips without much thought, voice high-pitched from surprise, “I’m sorry! I’m sorry, don’t turn me in. I-I was just hungry and I smelled this and I’m sorry! I wasn’t trying to steal or do anything like that, I swear!”

Ears now flat against his head, the appendages seeming to hide themselves in his dark hair, while his tail had wrapped itself around his leg, Myungsoo was a vision - a vision that had almost stopped the young man from saying or doing anything to the cat person in front of him. But never one to mince on words, especially when this young man - no, boy, the man was quick to continue, but in a slightly nicer manner, “That doesn’t answer my question and it doesn’t take away the possibility of you eating my lunch if I hadn’t caught you, so who are you?”

Taking in the ankle boots, skinny pants, and dark, yet sparkly, navy blue shirt that fell off the other’s shoulder in a somewhat enticing manner that the man had seen on idols from the planet Earth, the man couldn’t help but wonder if the catboy in front of him had any correlation to Infinite or any other idol group on Earth. “And why do you look like you stepped out of one of those holo programs?”

Body trembling from fear and what the man - not really a man, but not really a boy since the other only seemed a year or two older than him, could only grab the poster that had been in his back pocket and show it to the other. It was his ticket away from home, especially since he didn’t really have much going for him since his time had been running out at the orphanage that he had been staying at for the past couple of years. So unfolding the piece of paper so the other could see why he was there, Myungsoo softly gave, “I’m auditioning sir… I want to be in Infinite, it’s my dream. So please don’t turn me in. I only have a couple more stops until I make it, so don’t send me back - I can’t go back.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose as he had quietly filled in the blanks - Kid running away from an environment that was obviously not very good for him (the fingerprint bruises were more than enough to tell him that) and is now doing anything that he can to chase his dreams, even if they seem more than a little far-fetched (between the intergalactic travel and having dreams of being an idol, did this kid even know how to sing?) - the young man couldn’t help but give a sigh and plop himself down in the chair that was near his grill. Especially since he couldn’t blame the kid for wanting to do better, never mind doing something that he loved instead of doing what he did, making money for the sake of making money, despite having no qualms about the job that he was doing. The only perks of his job was being able to ride the wind with the machine he had, but even then, it was nothing like the valkyries that Earth had - if he ever got the chance to ride one of those things, he’d take it. But in the world he was living now, having dreams like that was a dumb thing to have, because more often than not, dreams were impossible and there was no point for dreaming about impossible things.

It wasn’t like any Earth people were going to be here in the near future and while he could fund a ticket or two to go there, he’d have no money afterward, so there was no point. But not wanting to break the other kid’s bubble, he found himself pointing to a nearby chair, before saying, “Grab a chair, I have enough to share, especially if you’re going to go back into one of the crates again. And before I forget, I’m Sungyeol.”

Doing as he was told, Myungsoo couldn’t help but perk up, “I’m Myungsoo! Nice to meet you and thank you for what you’re doing, I truly appreciate it. It really means a lot, so thank you for not turning me in and giving me food. And once I’m an idol, I’ll make sure to repay your kindness, so thank-”

Shaking his head at how excited the other was and for something as simple as Mahi, never mind the kid’s blatant enthusiasm towards becoming an idol, Sungyeol couldn’t help but blurt out, his cynicism rearing it’s head, “You look the part, but do you even sing? Are you even good enough if you do?”

Seeing the other give him a frown, shoulders drooping in a way that made Sungyeol feel like shit - the kid couldn’t be younger than fifteen or so, and yet, Sungyeol felt as if he had done the worst thing he could do possible. It was insane, especially since a boy his junior by no more than two to three years max should ever look like that and not by him, either. Feeling apologetic, he couldn’t help but raise his hands up in surrender as he tried to make amends, but before he could even say anything, the other squared his shoulders and forced a smile on his face, “I know I’m not the best singer - I’m nowhere near as good as Woohyun-ssi or Sunggyu-ssi, but I know I can do it. I know I can pass because I believe it and if I believe it, then it’ll happen, because I’ll make it happen. Even if I have to follow Infinite around until they get sick of me, but I love singing and I’m not going to let anyone take this chance away from me. So even if you don’t believe, I believe in myself. That’s the only way.”

Feeling a blush settle across his face due to embarrassment, Sungyeol couldn’t help but be surprised by the other’s words. Because not only were they powerful, but despite his cynicism, he couldn’t help but feel like what Myungsoo had said was right. He’d do it and he’d show him and everyone else that doubted him. Maybe it didn’t matter if he wasn’t good, but if they were taking people that had this type of heart, enthusiasm, and inner strength, then Myungsoo would get in. There had to be more than singing and dancing, right?

So feeling the need to apologize, Sungyeol found himself giving another sigh, this time with a small smile, “I didn’t mean to doubt you, but I’m a cynic and it’s not often that I hear people wanting to do what you do… And I know I probably shouldn’t ask this, but humor me. Sing me a song and prove to me, just like you’ll prove to everyone else, that you’re good enough. Make me believe it.”

_Make me believe there is more out there for me._

”Of course!” Myungsoo replied before asking, “Do you have any preferences? I know all of Infinite’s songs by heart, so I’m sure I can sing you something you’ll enjoy.”

Giving a small chuckle, Sungyeol softly gave, “Something upbeat if you can.”

While Myungsoo, ears twitching in happiness, could only do as the other had said and begin to sing. Sungyeol watching the other intently as he did so, and while, Myungsoo did not have the voice that some idols did, Sungyeol couldn’t help but be impressed. Because as much as Myungsoo had a long ways to go, Myungsoo’s voice touched him in a way that others could not, and if he could do that for anyone, then it didn’t matter if Myungsoo had the voice of an angel. Because being able to instill emotion in people, just as he was doing, Sungyeol couldn’t help but want to hear more and believe that the other could make it. Never mind, make him believe in something other than survival and money.

(Three hours later, he’d realize whatever reservations that he had about the other and his dream of becoming a teen idol would become moot.)


End file.
